DoubleEdged Ability
by kyuushu-chan
Summary: Little after the aniversary of Hisoka's death, the shinigami grows weaker. Empathy, Tsuzuki had heard, was a very powerfull force. One maybe too strong for his partner's mind to handle. Hisoka knew that his empathy was a double-edged ability. Tsu x Soka


Hello! Hello! This fic is a Tsuzuki x Hisoka. Not very graphical in the romantic sense, but quite strong. Blood, tears... but almost no violence (strange, huh?). This fic shows a more serious Tsuzuki. More or less the way I have seen him in the stronger points of the plot in the anime. Well then, there's also a little thing to help you understand better.

- this is speech –

= This is a though of someone's thought=

-- ï change of time/place.

Also, please note that at some points, = this = will also represent what Hisoka sees as part of his empathy.

Thanks for reading, and if you get some time, please review. I would really appreciate it :D. And by the way, this is –not- a one shot, I had some idea for some more chapters, but I haven't got the time to continue this. I should be continuing this –after- my MOCKS and IGCSE's, but I would really like some reviews, cause I've only have a very weak idea. Thanks!

Kyuushu-chan :D

- Look, Tsuzuki... I...-

Hisoka's eyes dropped to the ground. Emerald orbs focused on a undefined spot at their office's floor. Yeah... not Tsuzuki's, not his.. THEIR office. Well, they were supposed to be partners, right? So, why did he hurt him? Double-edged ability, empathy.

Tsuzuki was just standing there, immobile. Eyes shut tight. He couldn't figure it out, either. Empathy, he had heard, was a very powerful ability. One, too strong for the boy's still young mind, maybe. It was reverted and all his past images flashed into Tsuzuki with little provocation. The amethyst-eyed man winced in the pain.

- So much pain... -

Tsuzuki finally spoke. Muraki. Blood. FRESH blood. Family. Rejection. Society. A little boy in a cage, monster...

Hisoka stared at him. Tsuzuki's hand was bleeding. Drops, ground, drops, ground... the blood flowed in a fixed path to the point in the floor which he had been examining. When it finally stopped, his hand had healed. Seconds later, the boy felt his energy being drained. A black shadow invaded his sight and he fell into a perfect darkness.

--

Sakura blossom's were always an amusing sight, Hisoka discovered. And the best view always came from the nursery room. Discussing that was out of his ability. It was a year from his death, and his body grew weak with past memories. His empathy was just out of control...out of HIS control. This perturbed Hisoka. He felt dangerous, and actually was, as he had proven to Tsuzuki.

-Hisoka-san, you're awake.-

- -San? Since when so formal, huh? -

The bigger figure just smiled lightly and sat in his bed, besides him. He stared at the window, a small bird just wandered around the window-frame. It singed happily. Happy... he wished he had his ability.

- It's hard, you know. To forget, I mean. But you MUST try, Hisoka, those memories are killing you. -

They were indeed. Those green eyes had lost their essence. No longer did he smile, or insulted Tsuzuki with that casual for of saying 'I care'. No longer did he give his desserts to his hungry partner. He'd leave it there. Hisoka knew for sure, that it was him, which took him there. He should had fainted, and Tsuzuki, should had picked him and bring him in here. It was always the same. Things repeated endlessly.

Except, those things, which he had witnessed that night. The night his fate was written in a curse, which exhibited in his body like a famous painting. He was property of that man.

Muraki...

- Hisoka, I _do_ care for you. Partnership should be a strong bond. I feel, that... I've been loosing you, lately. -

They fragile adolescent in the bed turned to the sitting figure on his bed. Out of speech, he just wrapped his pale arms round his back and supported his head in it.

- It's me, baka. I haven't been feeling so well... -

-'Soka...-

HE isn't the gushing fountain of emotion, but this was something, Tsuzuki thought. Last time he had approached Hisoka, he got hurt, right at the beginning of their partnership. Physical contact of all kind used to be dangerous, but now, it seemed natural. Arms still around him, he felt somehow... -trusted-. A storm of feelings where flowing, though.

==Sadness... Protection... Fragility... I'm becoming fragile... Since when I needed Tsuzuki around me?... I don't understand... I don't want to be fragile...==

- It's OK to be fragile, Hisoka...-

Hisoka's body tensed, his arms withdrew from the manly back. Once again Tsuzuki's hand was bleeding.

-So, it's your empathy, right?-

-Ha... Hai...I can't... control it...anymore -

A blush took over his face. Hisoka knew he needed him, but couldn't bring himself to admit it. It was just... out of his proud. His body was tired, and he was in a total numbness. A blur appeared in his sight, which menaced to take over. Only Tsuzuki's beautiful violet eyes could be distinguished, as the rest was a huge colorless blur.

- Hisoka, if you were ever going to trust me, do it now.-

With that said, and a nod of approval, he turned around, so that he was facing the laying boy directly. Placing his light brownish locks away from his face, he approached. He could barely feel the boy's breath on his own face. With a inexplicable seriousness, he brushed his lips with the paler ones. Not accepting, but not pulling back either, Hisoka just closed his eyes and let him continue. Tsuzuki intensified their kiss, and that's were he felt it.

Muraki ...

--

-This is not good, Tsuzuki. Hisoka is weak and these murders start. All five victims were decapitated. All, part of the same family: Kurosaki.-

Tatsumi informed his ex-partner with that same calm tone which had informed him of so many murders already. As the secretary arranged his glasses, Tsuzuki mind twirled. When he had kissed Hisoka, he had sensed something wrong was ahead.

-Muraki...-

- Everything points out that Hisoka's next. Please take care of him, Tsuzuki-san.-

This finalized his wandering. It was Muraki, indeed. Tatsumi had him by the shoulder, with a solemn look on his face. Blue to violet stares. All doubts confirmed, then. He knew something was wrong since his little empathy partner lost it. For each time this happened, he bled. They both did, in fact. Tsuzuki's side of the business was physical. Physical pain could be cancelled by his healing abilities. Hisoka, he bleeds emotions, strong and painful emotions.

Even if that was true, he actually –enjoyed- kissing him. Somehow, he found something he was looking in Hisoka: acceptance. Not rejected, not at all. Hisoka didn't pull away, but, shyly welcomed him. Maybe he was falling for his partner, he didn't know. But, he would deal with that later, no feelings had priority over Hisoka's safety.

--

That damned red full moon was out. Somehow, it seemed like a dejá vu to Tsuzuki, and it fact was. Every time there was a red full moon, things became nasty, blood spilled, lives ended with the swiftness of a skilled knife.

Approaching the Kurosaki mansion, both partners were already tense. The smaller boy tried to put up his fake brave façade up, which was successful... till...

-that place-...

His room... it was empty, but a table full of dolls, leaves twirled in the night's breeze... the wind made a quiet swooshing. Feeling weak, Hisoka backed to the wall, resting his weight on it. Looking around, he stared in dread the blood stained walls. Inside his cage were the fives heads, hung from wires. A white figure talking to them.

-Welcome home, Kurosaki-kun.-

A white eye sparkled. He fell to the ground and shook cover his head with his arms. Exiting the cage, the man came out, approaching the –now- crying boy. A cold hand dropped to his throat. Pulling him up, the doctor started asphyxiating him. Hisoka, who struggled in Muraki's strong grip, let out a sharp scream.

Heavy steps where heard from the corridor. Agitated, Tsuzuki entered the room. They exchanged stares for a second or two. Muraki let Hisoka down, which started to pant immediately, due to the massive lack of air.

-You're late, Tsuzuki-san-

- You DO NOT touch my partner!-

An involuntary energy blast came out of Tsuzuki. His eyes flared with anger, he kept challenging Muraki with his eyes. The doctor just turned and picked a doll from that solitary table in the middle of the room. Due to the energy burst, the doll's frail porcelain face broke.

- Dolls are like humans, they are fragile. But, there is more pleasure in breaking them, rather than destroying them.-

With an arm, he turned the table. The dolls flied through the air and smashed to the floor, breaking into thousands of pieces never to be gathered again.

- Do you like my collection, my love one? Five Kurosaki killed, one broken.-

He pointed in the cage's direction. With horror, Tsuzuki stared at the heads hanging mercilessly from wires. Shut his eyes tight, fists clutched. He was so near. And it happened. He opened his eyes again. Red-blood orbs, animal-like. Tsuzuki had lost it.

--

Tsuzuki stood there, looking at his stained hands. In fact, all of his almost sacred trench coat was dripping red. Blood. The same liquid that dropped everytime Hisoka reacted violently. Only that this time, he was scared.

= You –are- a monster after all, Asato. Killing is your instinct. =

A voice in his mind stated. His childhood flashed in his now amethyst-eyes. Violet eyes, a beautiful color, a color no other human had. =Daemon...= they flared up with anger.

-I'm... not... a monster! -

Tsuzuki screamed to the night, hoping to be heard, understood. He fell into his knees and sobbed. Finally he collapsed beside the corpse.

--

Chief Konoe took a deep sip of his coffee. Not sure of how to react, he urged Hisoka to carry on. The younger man rolled his eyes. Definitely, he was not the talking type.

-The pain stopped suddenly. I stood up and found both Tsuzuki and Muraki in the floor.-

Tatsumi sighed. Somehow he had already foreseen this. Mind was not something to be pushed to those extremes. An indescribable guilt attacked him immediately. He exited the chief's office and walked to the nursery room, but was stopped by Watari, who was just exiting it.

- He's fine, I've just given him some water. He should be resting now.-

Closing his eyes for a while, Tatsumi rubbed his temples. God, guilt was killing him. It was thumping in his chest with intensity. Feeling the heat, he took off his upper formal suit. His shirt came out from his pants, but he couldn't care less now. Undoing his tie he had to agree with Watari. Tsuzuki needed to rest.

- Nee, Tatsumi. Don't worry, Tsuzuki is strong. A no, it's not your fault. –

The blond guy stated, with a inexplicable solemnity. This confused the secretary. But, Watari was always careful with what he said. Sighing and taking off his glasses, he nodded.

-You're right, Watari-kun.-

He agreed with a small, but ever-so-expressive smile. Watari cheered up and returned to his genki attitude. Pulling the secretary by the sleeve of his friend, he dragged him around the corridor.

- Hmmm... Let's eat something. My treat, Tatsumi...-

Knowing he was in no condition (or mood) to stop the blond, Tatsumi allowed him to drag him around.

=He's really like a child. Only bigger, more intelligent and even kinder. =

--

Minutes later, Hisoka exited the chief's office. He had the evidence on his hands. The photos which revealed the pale corpse of the man that murdered him. Plus, he could now control back his empathy. And well, he no longer had the curse on his body. Even if memories where fresh, he decided it was best not remember those things.

It had finally finished. Muraki wouldn't murder anymore, stalk Tsuzuki... his Tsuzuki... or was it? His mind was not sure about him anymore. Tsuzuki –did- kiss him. Or was it just out of pity? Suddenly Hisoka felt confused.

= Hisoka, you baka... You should fall for you partner! It's not RIGHT! =

An internal voice yelled. That was his rational side. He approached the nursery room, where Tsuzuki was resting. Feeling something was wrong. Storming into the room, he found Tsuzuki completely awake, staring at the ceiling. His eyes were dull and tired.

- Tsu... Tsuzuki. –

-Mmm... Hisoka... you came...-

- Of course I did, baka. We –are- partners, after all.-

Entering the room, he took off his jumper and threw it to a chair. The boy just went across the room, sitting in the border of his partner's bed. In the little table next to the bed, he found the now clean trench coat, some cloth, a glass of water and a wristwatch.

-You're not wearing your watch either, huh? –

Hisoka questioned. That watch was not used to be aware of time. But, to hide the scars from Tsuzuki's past. Tsuzuki sat down next to the boy.

- I'm a monster. I shouldn't be afraid from scars. –

His voice was tired, like if he had already given up. Emerald eyes wided. He almost choked with astonishment. Angry, he faced the bigger man. Staring at him he removed with a delicate finger the tears from Tsuzuki's face.

- I killed him, Hisoka... I allowed my instinct take the best of me... I... I murder Muraki with my own hands. I'm the same as him. –

He broke into tears. The boy shook his head lightly. With a hand, he cupped his partner's face. Shifting it, so that their eyes met. Removing the locks of dark brown hair, Hisoka, finally understood. He –had- fallen for his partner. Was it so wrong to try to steal a kiss from him? 'You never now till you try'. If that was so, why couldn't he bring himself to do it?

-You're not a monster. Those don't have feelings, you do. You're more human than me, I can't even bring myself to admit my feelings. –

-Thanks, 'Soka. You could open yourself a bit, though. Just trust in those around you. -

A soothing breeze came into the room. Was that so? Should he trust Tsuzuki his feelings? Something powerful took over him. Breathe in, breath out. Now was the time.

-If that's so, I'll tell you something. I've been hiding my feelings from you for a long time. I care for you. I something stronger than partnership, you see. I think... I've fallen for you.-

Hisoka stared out the window to the sakura trees. He could expect everything now. He was willing to accept if Tsuzuki simply punched him right away.

-I... I don't expect you to correspond it. But please, even though, don't ever go leave me alone.-

-I won't, baka.-

Tsuzuki's manly voice declared kindly. Baka, right? Ja, he seemed like the short-tempered boy speaking. Even though, the message got through. The boy turned around in disbelief.

-I do correspond you, Hisoka.-

Once again, it was Tsuzuki who approached the boy. Their lips brushed lightly. Hisoka pulled away. He backed a bit, and then kissed Tsuzuki. This time, it was his turn to control the situation. Their kiss deepened, and Hisoka pushed Tsuzuki back, laying him into bed. Arms wrapped around Tsuzuki's neck, arms wrapped around Hisoka's waste.

When they finished, the smaller boy laid over the stronger body. He placed his head carefully on Tsuzuki's chest. His heart thumped rhythmically. He felt hands playing with his dirty blond hair.

- I love you, Hisoka.-

The boy felt somehow relieved. Finally he had found his place, someone who loved him. What else could he ask for? And well... with Tsuzuki's help he could learn to forget that past that haunted him. But, what doesn't kills you, makes you stronger. And that was what he was aiming to, becoming stronger so that he could carry on.

-Mmm... love you too, Tsuzuki.-

Well then, hope you have like reading it. If you do, could you please review? Thanks!

Kyuushu-chan

Quote of the Day: "I won't be loving your memories, our evening out or our us dancing our song, I need something real. "


End file.
